The charging or powering of electronic devices in vehicles may include several limitations. Typically, electronic devices such as laptop computers, smartphones, portable gaming devices, tablets, and the like, may require the use of different car charger adapters for each type of electronic device, depending on the model and electrical ratings. This can represent an inconvenience for a user, from an economical and practical perspective, who would need to invest in and carry several car charger adapters. In addition, when using the ear's cigarette lighter, charging may be limited to a sequential operation, meaning that the user would have to connect one electric device after the other for suitable charging. This may prove to be inefficient and cumbersome for the user.
For the foregoing reasons, there may be a need for wireless charging methods and configurations that may allow efficient and simultaneous charging or powering of one or more electronic devices inside a vehicle.